


Harley's Pet (and babies coming soon)

by MarthaBug0192



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Baby Kara Danvers, Babyfur, Barry Allen Whump, Bisexual Harley Quinn, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cages, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Feeding, Come Swallowing, Diapers, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drugged Barry Allen, Drugged Sex, Dry Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Extortion, Ezra Miller - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feet, Femdom, Feminization, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Furry, Gags, Grant Gustin - Freeform, Grief, Handcuffs, Handfeeding, Heavy BDSM, Hostage Situations, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Not Ashamed, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kissing, Kneeling, Lace Panties, Lactation, Leather, Mace - Freeform, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Mommy Kink, Muzzles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet, Poop smear, Protective Barry Allen, Rape, Restraints, Scat, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Sub!Barry, Submissive abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/F/M, Tickling, Torture, Toys, Urination, Whipping, You Have Been Warned, electric, facesitting, handjob, insanity!Barry, kennel, kicking, namecalling, oral rape, pet walking, petting, poop, shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: With Barry at constant gunpoint and his love interest under threat, Barry has no choice but to be Harley Quinn's pet and endure a month of sexual torture as compensation for Mistah J's capture. Along the way, he neets other pets and babies, including Kara. Rated M/E for very explicit sex, kink, scat, drugs, torture, blood. Character addition and tag requests open xxOther pets and doms to come in future chapters. Feedback open.





	1. Day One, pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unintentional, but not unfortunate, Barley Quillen (?) pairing. It began as a drabble, inspired by old collab fanfiction and a certain comic scene between the two. I not only enjoy a Barry story, but I thought Ezra Miller's Barry especially would play a good submissive role without even trying. I left some things vague, in case you're going for Grant Gustin the cutie. We'll shake things up a bit with everyone's favorite, Harley "Mama gonna spank" Quinn! I do take character addition requests or suggestions, marthaplayer03 at gmail if you would like it to be private. Take care, babies!
> 
> xx

Barry would've easily confused the rugged old mattress and musky concrete smell for home and rolled over to go back to sleep, if it wasn't for being tightly shackled to the wall. His arms were starting to blister where the rust had been pinching his skin.

Echoes of laughter covered the pounding of footsteps. A figure appeared in front of him, her legs spread to show a shadow under her skirt. Chomping on her gum, spit flying down at him. Her leather boots tapping the tile.

His morning wood tensed up. As intimidated as he was, Barry tried to keep his eyes from drifting up her ruffled pantyhose. His clothes were soaking up more sweat than he's probably ever had in his 25 years.

Harley Quinn stared passionately at the young man. Sprawled on the floor with one of Arkham's old yellow-stained mattresses. The newspapers under his butt crinkled, waiting to drink his piss. He was too groggy to do anything but struggle in his shackles and watch her tits pour from her corset. She smiled, seeing him realize how small a big boy like him could actually feel. "Does my boy have a hangover?!" she cooed, putting her ass in the air to look down into his eyes. "Maybe I gave ya too much. Yeah, it was probably too much..."

He coughed awkwardly. His eyes widening from both the suggestion of roofies and the nipple ten inches away from his face. A sigh escaped him as she stood back up.

"A big mean batty," with a hand to her face in satirical disbelief, "stole my puddin'." She began marching back and forth between sentences. "I thought to myself: isn't it time to fuck with Bat for a change, teach him a lesson. How 'bout that?

"However... It ain't as easy as it sounds, sweetheart. We're talking 'bout the damn Batman. So I thought: how 'bout the next best thing, something he can't bear to lose, something he can't bear to see destroyed.

"Hmm, he already failed his birdie. We all know he loves you, although the squat can't admit it."

It was almost impossible to think with a pulsing cock, until she said something that got his attention. "So, ya little girlfriend had some trouble with my squad last night."

She reached into the thigh of her boot. Flying all over his lap and the mattress were polaroids. The woman he loved most, bound to a board. Tears silenced by duct tape. Her blouse and the floor painted with blood. Menstrual blood, he hoped.

His skin nearly broke open when he tried ripping the shackles from the wall. "Where is she?" As if he could get loose to go save her. He thrashed and screamed, and all Harley had to do was step back to avoid being kicked. She laughed at the grown man throwing a tantrum with his fists in the air like a big child.

"Tell me where she is."

Harley shook her tits and drew her skirt up with a twirly finger, to keep his cock hard. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is, whether or not you want to ever see her again." Out of her boot, she aimed a gun for his head. "And whether or not she gets to see you again."

"Go ahead," he instantly demanded, fire rising in his eyes. "Kill me. Torture me. Just let her go."

"Ya half right. Well... a third."

His eyes widened as she retracted the gun. Sweat streamed on his neck. He shouldn't have given her a second option.

She stomped a foot between his legs. "Don't you worry. My boys won't needa do anything, as long as you do something for me."

Watering eyes and watering mouth, he gulped. The way she stood made it hard to not acknowledge the frills on her thong. Her chubby ass poured out of the soiled lace. It was amusing for her to watch him stare intensely to the side. Any glance forward or upward or downward would remind him of what was going on. He hated to ask but he needed to, "Do what for you?"

Her hand clenched his jaw and forced his head straight up. In of the corner of his eye, she crouched down. Something jingled.

She breathed into his ear. Her chomping made spit fly on his face. "Be a good boy for Mommy."

Something tightened around Barry's neck. Leather choked his Adam's apple, while something cold pinched the hairs of his neck. He tried jerking his head, but the damage was already done. He was now owned by Harley.

She towered over him again. "Perfect."

There was nothing for him to say. However his glare said everything. Eyebrows furrowed, a grimace in his eyes, so dirty that actual mud could've been blended in with the sweat.

"Ah ah ah," she said. Her foot kicked his jaw, before stomping down on a photo and grinding it into the ground. "I assume my pet wants his girl to meet his mommy!"

His face fell. It didn't matter that it was impossible without the collar crushing him. The dirty eyes couldn't fight her anymore. The energy it took to be hurt by the statement had already been used in the struggle. A part of him wasn't listening, while the other refused to believe anyone could say such a thing.

"Or... who used to be your mommy." She flicked her wrist. "But it's not a problem, 'cause ya got me."

Maybe if he obeyed, she'd stop running her mouth. Well, obviously, she wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon, but possibly she could be diverted by receiving what she wanted.

"Be as unreasonable as ya want. But we all know who's in control here..."

His head rose slightly, for his mutter to reach her. "You."

Harley guided his head up with her foot. Pussy tingling to hear more.

"You are in control. I-I need to... You deserve my respect. You own me and... I will service you."

She bent over to pat him on the head. After giving a few hard scruffs to his hair, she forced a headband on. Fuzzy ears popped out above his head. Out of her boot came a matching pair of mitts, they cinched tightly to his wrists and were fuzzy with pink pads like a pet's paws.

Feeling the fuzz dig into the sores made the color come back to his face. The realization that this was all actually happening, despite for a good cause, was a huge punch in the gut.

The most mocking, saliva spewing words were screamed into his face. "Is my pet hungry?!"

His shoulders dropped when she unhooked his shackles from the wall. But he wouldn't rest for long. She pushed him out onto his hands and knees.

His wrists shook. Both in fear and inability to support himself. His muscles glossed over in a weakness and his blood vessel seemed to be caked with sludge. His body moved slower than his mind. For once, his metabolism felt the way it did before his powers. The red injection dot in his arm explained it.

A dish was dropped onto the floor a few feet away. Barry knew he better go get it. He lifted his paws one at a time, padding along the dirty floor, with his knees following. 

"Nummy nummy!" 

The bowl was scarlet, stainless steel. "Babycakes" was carved with a knife. An assortment of dry oat cereal was getting stale as he looked at it. A few pieces had flown onto the floor as it got dropped, and he was sure he'd be expected to eat those as well.

Water splashed as a yellow dish was plopped next to it.

She decided to take a newspaper and roll it up. She'd smack his butt or the back of his head, if he chose to be naughty.

For the life of him, he wasn't hungry enough to do it. It was starting to look like actual dry pet food. 

The newspaper smacked him on the butt, making him get closer. He shot a look of disbelief and humiliation up at her, and it turned dirty quickly.

"This don't look like respect to me!" She poked his head with the paper to urge him. "Now get eatin'! We have stuff to do."


	2. (Cock ring) Day One, pt 2

A long "c'mon" trailed from Harley. Her pet had spent a good 5 minutes staring at his food. Babycakes had tried to fool her by taking one bite, then spitting it and hiding it underneath the mound of food. Barry just could not eat this stuff. It went from boxes of Tastycakes and steaming fresh deep crusts from Luigi's - to dry rings on the floor. But he had to accept the sacrifice.

Harley grasped him by the back of his collar and pulled his head up so he'd hear her. "Ya wanna go hungry? Cause Momma's gonna have to take it away to keep the rats out of it. And you're gonna have nothing til tomorrow."

He gulped as far as the collar would allow. His paws planted to the floor and his back arched, his spine tingling.

"IIf you know what's good for ya..." She threw his face down into the bowl. "EAT!"

Barry paused, the shock pasted on his face. His nose stung from getting dropped into the processed, hard food. The pain reminded him of the stakes, and just how powerless he was. The strength this woman had was superhuman, almost godly. His elbows had collapsed, sending his chest bone onto the hard ground. The instant he caught his breath, he started kissing around at the food to get a big bite.

Her loud, obnoxious voice cooed, "Ooh, good boy! You eating?"

Barry got back onto his paws. However, she was still the bigger one, towering almost four feet higher.

"You gettin' your nummies? Like a good boy?"

He tried hard to ignore it. Chewing strictly with his molars, he forced the bland chunky mush down his throat. When he arched down for another bite, he could feel the fuzzy ears droop down and tickle his hairline. It was going to be that way for the whole meal.

Barry glanced over at the yellow dish. He trusted it even less than he trusted her. Presumably it was from the water lines of wherever the hell they were, and it was being served to a peasant slave. He wouldn't be surprised if he were to find dirt specks floating in it, or if the water itself was yellow.

He picked a few pieces to soften with his saliva then swallow whole. The Cereal had absorbed so much moisture that the bites were beginning to grind against his lips and cheeks. After choking half the bowl down, Babycakes' cotton throat couldn't swallow.

He was also fatigued from sweating. Whatever the fuck was in his blood was draining his energy and making his mind dry.

He needed the water.

His paws padded backwards then up towards the water dish. His mouth dipped in and he slurps up a big heap. The water was a little musky, though clear. So thick, and luscious, and so cold and crisp at room temperature. Water dripping from his chin, he looked up at her. He really wanted to thank her for blessing him, even though her torture is what made him need it.

Harley was tapping her foot. From ear to ear was a grin.

Barry got back to the food bowl. He survived and may as well finish.

His pants were tugged. The waist was being peeled away from the sweaty skin.

He turned his head back to look.

She was crouched, prying his pants to his knees. Underwear down with them.

Upon noticing Babycakes looking, she smacked his butt. "No. Keep chowin'."

He dropped his head, observing from between his arms. His partially hard cock was dangled, nearly hitting the filthy floor. Firm balls being lightly mashed and bounced in Harley's hands.

"Since baby's been naughty, not eating his food, now Mommy's gotta interrupt." She moaned when she grabbed his cock and felt it start to throb again.

Her palm kneaded around his tip, smearing his precum around his dry head. Her fingernail scooped some that'd dripped onto the floor so she could pop it in her mouth. A moan resonated as she swirled it around in her tongue. She resisted the urge to swallow so she could spit it back to her hand.

He watched as her wet hand grasped his cock. She clenched Barry's circumcision scar and stroked the loose skin around. The skin was getting tighter as his cock grew in her hand.

His moan echoed off the food dish. It reminded her there was a person on the other end. She harvested more precum, swished it in her mouth, and spit it back to her hand. It was now being presented to his face. Cum and spit two inches from his mouth. Fuck him to even try doubting it wasn't for him.

Harley cooed, "Bein' such a good boy. Want a treat?"

Barry turned towards the food, which appeared and smelled much better. Some of the cold cumspit rubbed off into his hair, and onto his forehead.

Her hand cupped over his lips. The cumspit was shoved in. Cold, salty slime hit his palate and it sent chills down him. His spine briefly froze over, and his nipples perked up harder than frozen peas.

Barry knew he'd have to swallow it. With the flaming, orgasmic gaze in her eyes, she was waiting to either see him gulp it or use her power to show him why he should've just swallowed. He tilted his head back as far as the collar would give, hoping the mess would make its own way down.

A squeeze of his balls made his throat tighten. The cumspit was forced down. He gagged, unable to decide which was worse out of the two.

His head dropped back down. His deep breaths fogged up the "Babycakes" engraving. He could taste and feel his cum breath as it bounced back to his face.

Underneath, Harley now spit her gum out and was kneading it onto his tip. It dried up into a sticky mass, coated in his juice. She peeled it away and disappeared behind him, to start sticking it to his asshole. Babycakes' hole was puckered, the mini folds clenched tightly. The gum clung to each tiny nerve ending and would get drawn into his ass the more he clenched. It was cold and odd, but it felt too good for him to accept. He squirmed around, forcing himself to take it.

She rolled some of the gum into his ass, and strung the end up slowly to pull it all out. "Sigh. I didn't think you'd enjoy this. What else do you enjoy?"

His face glowed red.

"Apparently you enjoy being hard." She gave his dangling cock a slap. "You've been hard all morning, slut. Making a big mess, too."

His toes curled tight enough to recede into his feet. Two kinds of tingling were running through his spine, balls, and cock. An orgasmic burning sensation took over his sticky head, when she grabbed it and squeezed with her fingernails. He moaned.

Her pussy was pulsing hard enough to make her mons cramp. Her juices gushed from her vulva, and the chub of her thighs were becoming slick. The lace petted her pussy and butt cheeks, with a shlick everytime she moved.

Babycakes could hear it. It made his mouth and cock water.

She said with a cheeky eye roll, "Oh, boys. Always horny, always so wild. But this mommy knows how to tame."

He managed to avoid her for a moment by getting another bite of food. "Tame" put so much to his imagination. She's already managed to domesticate him. What would "tame" mean?

Harley stroked through his sack hair. She moaned as the smell of horny boy wafted her way.

He involuntarily groaned into his food bowl. It was hard to admit, but it felt so good. Her fingernails were bittersweet against the folds and wrinkles. Aside for the guilt and filth of the situation, he actually enjoyed getting petted.

She smacked his balls, juggling them in the sack.

His butt arched up. He groaned from his sack getting stretched.

"Oh yeah? Ya like that, pet?" Her hand grasped his higher hanging nut. Slowly pulling it downward. "Let's see how far this'll go..."

His eyes twitched. He clenched his teeth hard enough to crack them. "Ugghh... Mom-ma..." drawled from his throat.

"Mmm..." Her pussy gushed at the sound. Barry calling her Momma was even better than it sounded in theory. For being tortured and anxiety-driven, his voice was quite horny.

She snapped his nut back up, getting a gasped out of him. "Mmm... you horny boy. Ya like that?"

He wasn't sure whether to blush everywhere or turn ghost white. He didn't reply. He didn't want it, yet he did, and he'd just have to let her do whatever she was going to do.

"Here ya gos..." Harley's hand left sight. It dug around in her sweaty, pouring tits. She came back with a red ring and shoved it in his face for him to see.

The ring had a rubbery smell and was slightly flexible in her hands. Half an inch thick, with a rough studded texture all around. Slightly smaller than the girth of his cock, he hoped that it would at least not hurt if she was going to force it onto his cock.

Her other hand wrestled his pulsing cock. She pumped his circumcision scar as high and low as it'd go, stroking so tightly. Getting him to moan at the orgasmic pain.

His entire torso and ass tightened up. When she stopped to spit into her hand, he took a moment try catching his breath. A line of drool splattered onto his dish. This was insane. Insanely rough, insanely nasty, insanely pleasurable.

She firmly stroked all over to get his shaft moist. She got a big handful of spit and drenched his head.

Both his eyes twitched. His skull was twitching as well. As her warm saliva created a suction on his tip, Barry could've even moan properly. It was only a string of letters and tongue smacking.

"Ya better get used to being desperate." She herself has been desperate to hear moans like this, for far too long. Each sound from him would shoot a tingle through her cunt. Little electric twinges, down her internal clitoris, in her g-spot, around her bladder. Feeling his cock throb gave her phantom jolts in her cervix. She's been without this for too long, and somebody had to pay.

Barry was submitting, and he enjoyed submitting. Hopefully he wouldn't mind the ring being tugged up his shaft. It schlicked through the saliva as she pressed it to his base.

He muttered. His skull throbbed in his headband; his veiny shaft throbbed even harder trying to circulate the locked blood; his back throbbed with chills. This ring was such a tease. It had the tightness of a pussy, but no moisture or suction or warmth. It mildly constricted blood to make his cock pulse harder, and grow stiffer than glass. One more rub would probably break him into an orgasm.

Harley giggled. She mockingly asked him how it felt, if he liked it. Then went back to juggling his balls. With an occasional petting, or a flick to his asshole.

After a moment of silence, and attempts to process what was going on, Barry sighed. "Har-Harley?"

She didn't reply.

He tried again. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Her free hand reached out to play with her pet's greasy hair and fondle his ears. Her fingernails stroked down the hairs of his neck and fidgeted his collar.

"I'm done eating." Looking down at the clump of cereal still left, he knew he'd regret not choking it down. He hoped she'd offer more later, or at least within a day as anticipated. She was certainly planning more action than this and he certainly didn't have the energy to take it.

Barry maneuvered to the water dish. He wanted to try getting another drink, until a walking Harley kicked it out of the way. "Oops, sowwy," she said. She bent down to pick up his food bowl, and shake her butt. As she walked away, her boot hovered over his water, and he watched in horror as floor debris fell into his only water source. She momentarily stopped, looked back with a shrug, and playfully admitted to being a big bully.


	3. (Spanking, plug) Day One, pt 3

Harley had removed his shoes and socks. She gave his feet a little tickle, saying, "Sweaty feety. My pretty boy's gonna need a bath."

Using the little energy he had, with his foot no longer weighed down by a shoe, he shot a foot out towards her. Even if he didn't kick her, it'd establish at least a little power on his end.

"No, no." She picked up the newspaper, rolled it super tight, and gave his hip a swat. "We don't do that."

It was so satisfying to make her unsatisfied. Barry couldn't help but smile and kick again.

Harley gasped in comic disbelief. "Oh, you naughty, naughty boy." She blindly swat at his balls.

He flinched. Her playing with his balls had felt great. He didn't expect soft paper hitting his balls to hurt so much. The ends of the roll snagged the skin and hair, like a million tiny paper cuts. One swat sent his balls smacking against his leg.

Her bare hand ran down his butt. It gave each butt cheek a hard smack.

Babycakes arched, trying to resist. Being on all fours with mittens that constricted his hands and wrists, his only option was to squirm with his red ass propped in the air. Squirming only stretched his skin, making each hit sting even worse.

She alternated between each cheek, occasionally hitting the center. His cheeks jiggled like nice pink hams. He would groan or wince when she spanked his sit spot, where the toasty skin was stretched the most.

A tear dribbled down his cheek. Another splatted on the floor. Not only was it painful, it was humiliating. His cock had no choice but to swell and throb. His feet, and whole bottom half, were exposed to a person he could not hate any more. With a random serum pumped in his blood, his hands going numb, and a big leather collar buckled at his throat. Albeit being a grown man, he had to kneel there and take a spanking. Speaking, or even moving at this point, would probably be seen as a threat to her dominance. If she was crazy enough to slap a grown man's butt, he's lucky it's all that was happening.

Harley leaned forward to wrap her arm around him. A perfect red target, with the blood flowing to the nerves. She groped his cheek and started rapidly shaking.

Vibration shot up his crack. His asshole twinged as the vibration only got stronger and faster. A moan broke through his silent sobs. At one point, it became so strong that he could feel a slight beating in his prostate.

She stopped.

Barry couldn't believe it, but he wanted to beg for more. It felt amazing. No... he would not give her the satisfaction or consent to continue molesting. He wouldn't play the game.

Her finger traced the floor and the top of his cock, collecting precum to slather over his asshole. It wouldn't make a butt plug comfortable but it'd be just enough lube to get it in.

His butthole clenched at the lukewarm, slimy touch. It made his eyes grow large and his chin drop, a little distraught. He choked, "W-what are you doing?"

She completely ignored him. Reaching up into her skirt, past her panties. There was no reason to answer to him.

Closing his eyes, Barry stammered. "M...M...Mo-Momma."

She acknowledged him with a hum.

"What are you doing, M-Mommy?"

"I'm gettin' my pet's..." She slowly pried at her asshole. "...favorite toy."

His eyes shot open, wider than his gaping mouth. He knew what it was. He simply didn't know what he'd see if he was to look over, and he didn't want to know.

Out of her asshole, she pulled a toy with a flat and wide base. A butt plug. A very long one, measuring at least eight inches from the base to the dull pointed tip. Ribbed and all, the silicone and rubber was misleading as to how stiff it would actually feel in his rectum.

She sighed. As much as she wanted to force it into his ass, she'd miss the way it would dance against her g-spot whenever she moved. But he'd need the pleasure more, considering it would be his only entertainment.

Harley slathered it inside the crotch of her panties. She moaned, schlicking it between her wet pussy lips and getting it ready.

His asshole tightened. Even though he knew that this was going to happen anyway, and resisting would make it painful. Barry clasped his paws to the floor to try to take weight off his knees and lower body

Suddenly she started driving the tip into his ass. Not like a screw, but more like the screwdriver. He thought the tip was huge and rough - until he realized that it just got wider and wider. His rectum created a suction and he felt himself being filled up by air and a large ribbed cock.

Barry's teeth grinded. A groan in his throat begged for mercy. Even an ounce would do.

"C'mon!" Harley rotated it a little, pushing even harder. "Get in there! Take it, pet! Take it for Mommy!"

There was no room for it. It was nestled in at his sphincter, with three inches protruding from his hole. His hole was clenching to refuse, and it burned from getting stretched out so far. He's never had anything in his ass before, and it definitely didn't want this cock plug.

He could barely feel her spank his butt cheek. His rectum was tight, ready to attempt pooping the plug out.

She just kept turning and ramming it. Sooner or later his hole would get tired and he'd have to enjoy his butt plug. Fuck, it literally made her squirt to know he was an ass virgin.

He moaned. It sounded more like a whimper.

A huge sweat broke on his back. An aching ate through his bones and he couldn't hold himself in an arch anymore. His body slumped onto his weak limbs. He had no choice but to succumb to this.

The remaining three inches slid in.

He bit his lips. His nipples poked at his shirt, as did a million goosebumps. Blood boiled up in his cock, and they both knew it wasn't due to the cock ring.

Wiggling the base, she asked him how it felt. "Nice and tight, huh?"

An almost silent "fuck" brushed from his lips. It was incredibly tight and painful, however his sensitive tissue hugged the ribbing. It was sadistically orgasmic. When she wiggled it hard enough, it flicked and grinded against his prostate.

She cooed, "Goooood boooyyy..."

Brief but heavy twinges shot up his cock, his torso, even his brains.

His head fell. This wasn't... This shouldn't have been happening. He couldn't believe he was enjoying it. He was giving her the satisfaction, as well as taking satisfaction from her.

Her nails reached below his ears to pet him. "Hmm, good booyy..."

He sighed.

"But we ain't quite finished."

His imagination was empty. At this point, he could not feel any more degraded or humiliated. What was left to do?

Harley rose to her feet. She bent to pat down harshly on his head and scruff his ears. "You stay right here, babes."

He sighed again. Being fatigued and crippled, it was no use trying to disobey. He watched her boots clack over to a counter, where she'd snap open a shiny tin box. Quite a lot of stuff was scampered around in it as she pulled out a long fuzzy strip. It matched his ears and mitts, and had a clip on the end. A tail. His tail.

Barry knew he'd be required to prop his butt up. It couldn't get much worse, but it wasn't going to get any better, so he arched downward.

"Good boy!" She gave his butt a sweet petting, before going to clip the tail onto the plug. Clasping her hands together, batting her eyes, she crooned, "Perfect."

The long tail weighted the plug down. So it'd always be a tad tighter, slightly pressing upward. The ribbing massaging the - stretched and flat - walls of his rectum. 

Something cold and blunt brushed up his tailbone. A loud ripping began, right before a wave of cool air shot up his back. He felt one of his favorite shirts being turned into trash as slices of fabric hit the floor. 

Before he could come to terms with being fully nude, with his hard cock and nipples and ass out, Harley grabbed his collar. She turned his head towards a corner, where a large dog cage sat.

"Look, puddin' - there's your kennel!" Her voice was mockingly excited. If she expected him to be eager, she was terribly wrong.

Harley gave his collar a tug. He whipped his head back, protesting her to let go.

She pulled it an inch from his neck, then snapped it back. His wincing was audible over the beautiful jingling.

Now behind him, she was wielding the rolled newspaper. Prodding his butt, she ordered him to go get his kennel.

The way his butt cheeks juggled when he crawled made his tail sway back and forth. It got a giggle from his mommy.

He stopped after a few steps. In the mittens, his fingers and thumbs felt restricted, and his hands were merely two appendages for "standing" and "walking". The only thing that kept him from being butt-naked was, ironically, the butt plug. The fuzzy tail dashing along his ass crack and bare leg skin wasn't something he'd get used to.


	4. (blood, violence) Day One, pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: insanity!Barry punishment. Tried to keep the blood mild for everyone

Barry hesitantly approached the cage. His eyes drifted shut. A deep breath in, and hold.

She opened the door. A big padlock smacked across the frames. He wasn't sure how she could call it a kennel. It was a big rectangular cage, with rust between the squares of the metal bars. A door, about as tall as him, was creaky with a bloody iron odor. The 5x6 space was carpeted with a thick neoprene cushion. Newspapers were layered in the back, which was his new bathroom. Pillows and plushies shaped like pet items were set up near the door, reducing the size of the interior. The floor was littered with toys. A holed ball with a bell inside, a tennis ball, a large red chew stick that smelled of gravy and baby food dinner, and various squeakies and plushies that had actual pet treats. It was obvious that this was his new home and bed.

He would've broke into tears at that moment, if he hadn't realized that the kennel was his safe space. Not necessarily safe from this crazy reality of course, but safe from her. He was actually eager to do this after how the morning's been.

As his paws went towards the entrance, she stopped him with a grab of his collar. Harley yanked him up by the collar.

He gagged, the skin and fat on his neck and chin being pulled tight. His fingertips barely touched the floor as he was lifted up to her level. It was definitely going to leave a bruise as deep as his windpipe.

Harley pulled something from the cage. A 4' leather leash was tied to the bars and was getting clipped to his collar.

The instant she dropped him, his shaking elbows and knees took him into the kennel.

He squirmed around in it, the leash and his paws making it hard to to go all the way in and turn around. Whenever his cock and balls weren't being smashed by his legs, his shoulders grazed the cold bars.

She cupped her hands together and sighed. "How cute!"

The insanity was rubbing off on him. His erection engorged with angry blood. If one thing wasn't in his way, it was another. Her cooing and laughing wasn't helping him any. Having a safe space was a thing he could actually enjoy about this fuckshow, but apparently it wasn't going to work. He was grumbling, almost growling, trying to force past the limits of the damn leash. It wouldn't let him even turn around to face the door and pillows after entering.

"Ah! Such a playful boy, loving his kennel."

Barry thrashed within the bars, hard enough to knock the kennel out of the corner. His head throbbed, his mind was being shred like an orange peel. As powerless as powerless could be. As frustrated as could be. He caught the leash in his mouth and slammed his teeth down, and jerked so hard that it created a small tear in the coating

Something cracked on his butt. Welts and white swelling immediately surfaced on his ass cheek, and the skin broke open. He froze in shock, unable to process the way it stung like a million hornets, before breaking down into sobs.

"Hey! You don't ruin Mommy's stuff!"

Tears splattered down onto the newspaper. His head dropped, the cage bars pressing his pet ears against his face. His chin didn't even have time to quiver, and he couldn't breathe enough to hiccup between profuse bawling. Harley rubbed his searing ass with her whip toy, smearing the small globs of blood around to keep it bleeding.

"You be nice! You! Don't! Bite!"

He growled at that. His mouth drooled a big ball of spit, ready to rip the leash in two, just to piss her off. In given time, he could do it.

"Turn. Around." She ordered him to face her.

Barry jerked his head. Didn't she realize it's what he'd been trying to do? "I FUCKING CAN'T."

He was wrong when he thought the first whip hurt. This whip made him bleed before the swelling even began. His dry throat couldn't even push out a tiny weep. His body couldn't feel itself, nor the wound from the previous whip. Hell fire erupted and nearly sucked him in, ass first. Either his tear ducts ran out of tears, or he couldn't feel them gently tread his face.

Her voice lowered, soft as velvet. "C'mon, babes, let's turn around to Mommy." She untied the leash from the cage and took it over her wrist. She reached into the door and wrapped her arms around him to force his body around. Knocking his body against the bars and heaving his bony body didn't even faze him, but it was compensated by how wet it made her to see his red hams jiggle and bleed.

Barry sunk into the bedding, being the most comfortable thing ever right now. Collapsed, laying on his elbows and knees, with eyes so crimson that the welling tears resembled blood.

He couldn't look at her. He wasn't only embarrassed - he was terrified. If this was what she meant by taming, she sure could do hell of a job. Just now was the searing slowly getting better, but he'd still be paralyzed for a while.

"Look at Mommy." Her cold hand held his cheek, thumb brushing his wet eye.

He broke down into sobs again. Harley's hand was the only thing holding his head up.

Her eyes twinkled at his. "You were bad. I had to punish ya."

He muttered, saliva shaking in his throat. His ears were turned off, as well as his eyes. All he could think about was the stinging, and how the blood beat against the wounds when it tried to clot. For once, he didn't want her to go away or to stop touching him, or to not hear her annoying voice. He was more worried about praying the pain away.

"You can't chew on Mommy's nice things. You can't be violent. You definitely can't scream at Mommy." Harley let go of his collar and face so she could pop his cage shut and lock him in. She pulled up a thin fleece blanket, scarlet with yellow plaid. He flinched and she hushed him as she draped the blanket over his kennel. "Someone needs to go back to sleep."


	5. (teasing, bondage) Day One, pt 5

Barry's eyes opened. He found himself already cowered down into the kennel. A grogginess rang through his skull and eyes, and the mittens wouldn't rub the sleep out.

His thigh was cold and sticky to the air, and then the smell hit him. The newspaper below him wss faded out and soggy with urine, as well as droplets of blood from his butt. He gagged at the strong ammonia circulating around his cage and nibbling at his sensitive skin. The heat from the blanket made it worse.

He peered out the kennel. Harley was in the opposite corner, bent over a contraption of a sort. It was hard to see from a distance with her in the way. There was a board on the ground, similar to a bench press. Poles in each corner with leather straps for wrists, elbows, knees, and ankles. Vinyl strapping for the torso and thighs, as well as a gag strap and what appeared to be nipple chains. She was working on something in the crotch area and it was yet to be seen.

Her head turned back towards him. "Oh, hi!"

He completely forgot about the piss puddle. He backed up even further into the kennel, squishing up the newspaper. The way his piss made his ass burn made him even more terrified of what was surely coming next.

The more he backed up, the closer she came to the kennel. She cooed, "C'mere, baby! Mommy's got something for her puddin'."

His butt pushed against the back bars. Barry shrunk to a frog position, crouched as far back as possible. The top crushed his pet ears down onto his face.

She tried turning her amused laughter into pity and compassion. She reached into the side of the cage to try tickling him with her finger. "C'mon, puddin'cake."

He could almost feel her cold finger scratching him. It made him tremble. He was scared to make any noise or give her any satisfaction. Even fighting her at this point would give satisfaction. How afraid he was right now was so gratifying, but what else was he supposed to do.

His shaking eyes followed her hand to the padlock. Out of her cleavage came the key. She wouldn't even tease or torment him, she'd simply do what she needed to. She cooed to him, "Mommy's gonna show sub his new toy."

He watched her open the door, shaking. She didn't just wanna; she was gonna.

"C'mere..." She reached in and was able to grab his armpits. On her knees but still standing strong, she guided him out of his urine pile.

Barry was too weak and groggy to resist, let alone terrified into submission. For everything she's dared to do within only a few hours, there was no telling how far she'd go if he were to fight her. Was there actually even anything to do, besides for intertwine his fingers in the bars and let his body weight sink in protest?

"Stinky boy!" Harley said, ever so demeaningly. "Woo-whee, you so stinky." She look a long whiff of his urine and sweat and horniness, with a sigh. It made her fuzzy from her neck to her pussy

His eyes grew wide as he felt himself come forward onto his knees. God was Harley strong. Her arms wrapped around his back from under his arms, to rip his fingers from the bars. His sticky balls smacked and dragged on the warm padding. When she heaved him out, his dry sticky cock was grinded against the pad, leaving a stinging friction burn on the corona of his glans.

She grabbed his collar immediately when he was out. Holding both his collar and leash, she got back to her feet. "Good boy!"

He was trembling out of both submission and the air temperature. Nipples stiff as seeds and cock hitting the cold floor with each pulse. His cock wanted to shrink up and hide from Harley as well as the cold, but the ring kept the warm horny blood in.

"Look, pet!" She pointed with an exaggerated excitement.. "A new toy!"

Keeping his head at knee level, he avoided acknowledging the contraption. Her toy, his torture. With her knuckles poking his neck as she gripped his collar, he knew there was no choice whether or not he wanted to acknowledge it.

She started walking to it, demanding Barry go get it. Either he would crawl to it, or she'd drag him there. His reluctant paws and knees synchronized with her feet.

"Good boy! Walking right next to Mommy... like a good boy."

Barry's asshole tightened around his butt plug. The sight of the contraption was even worse the closer they got. Seeing it up close should have killed curiosity, but it only made him even more curious and actually a little eager to knoe.

The hand that was holding his collar disappeared. It was now brushing her little whip toy along the goosebumps of his back. "Hmm... You wanna try it out?"

The whip felt even bigger than before,. She was rubbing the entire thing up his spine and down his legs. It must have been a small cat o' nine tails. Leather strips tied sharply were being rubbed on his thigh, and over the scabs of last punishment. At full scale over a larger area, one crack would be unfathomable. This was extortion, but a very good method of it.

After a pause, she tapped her foot. "So what do ya say?"

Scrunching his eyes shut, as if it was going to help, he nodded.

She didn't respond.

Barry leaned back into a frog position, sitting to show submission. Nearly crushing his ball sack without realizing. "Yes. Yes, Mommy."

Her cooing was almost as soft as a whisper. Harley's inner psychiatrist had an instinct to praise and encourage, while her true person had a need to be satisfied no matter what the cost.

He heard the cat o' nine tails drop to the floor. Her cold arms were wrapping around him to flip him over. She'd hoist him against the contraption and lay his back onto the cold leather cot. He glanced at the gun sticking from her clothes and the skin-splitting whip on the ground; he made it a point to not resist, or show any behavior that could be confused for resistance.

Harley's pussy was pounding with hot blood. She couldn't help but squeeze her tingly thighs together to crush her wet vulva. Barry was so amusing and entertaining, and at this point she learned that there was a difference between the two. He gave her smile a dead stare as she hovered over, buckling his rapidly breathing torso down. She bent his arms up to strap his forearms in. The poor boy pretended to not be gratified when her tits hit his face, and he didn't want to admit to her or himself that he needed this, though his angry cock made it way too obvious. She gave his tense belly and cock a few slaps for good measure.

"Let's get ya strapped in all comfy."

He gulped, curling his toes as his only release.

She bent his legs straight down the posts so she could buckle them in. His feet turned, trying to wrap themselves around the poles or ground somewhere. His hands had small bars to grasp. Unbeknownst to him, Harley would use his grasp strength to gauge his pleasure. Along with the leather strap gag he'd bite down on.

His bare skin pressing to the leather made him get just how sticky it was. The sweat and urine bit at his pores and hairs as it clung him to the cot. Straps so tight that they felt glued to his body and bulged the skin a little. The smell of leather and metal and rubber aroused him, as well as the anti-comfort of confinement. Barry didn't have the words to ask what was going on, while his eyes did.

Harls just barely caressed her fingertip along his hard nipple. "I wanna see what my boy's capable of. Test your temperament, tolerance, capacity, sensitivity - all the things a mommy needs to know."

It put a twinkle in his eye. Showing a combination of fear and curiosity was literally all he could do. His immobile body was laying here, simply breathing and flustering, nude and exposed to a manic woman. Maybe she'd see the twinkle as a plea for her to be gentle with whatever she was going to do.

Her hand trailed down his breastbone. Fingers stroked between his pecs, forcing a groan from him. She warmed up his chest and abs, feeling his heart slam around in agony and desperation.

She was extraordinarily gentle and slow. Her fingertips and the heels of her palms caressed the very surface of his nipples. He could just barely feel it, but that's what gave him such strong jolts down his back and cock. Maybe the tease of it was so exciting and edgy - or possibly, it was the fact that it left so much room for imagination. His nipples cramped up from the cold room and the rush of horny blood was orgasmic.

He gasped when his nipple was squeezed. She chuckled, kneading it in her finger and thumb. It was soft, almost velvety, and perky. A burnt pink like his bitten lips and circumcised cock head. She lightly pulled it, watching it stretch a centimeter out. Breaths wisped from his lips, his eyes going blank in masochistic pleasure.

She let out a moan. It was obnoxious, but very real. "Mmm... I know you love it."

He knew he did too. He simply wasn't going to accept it or admit it.

As her fingers clenched that nipple, her finger started dragging over the other one. It pressed like a button, tapping out moans from him. She very lightly ran her nail over it, before teasing with light circles and brushes.

Barry's ass and hips bucked around in the leather, to resist the immense pleasure. He was writhing on the inside, his cock twitching and trying to hold a massive sneeze. Chomping down and grinding his molars into the reinforced gag.

Her finger flicked back and forth on his nipple, beating the stiff bud around. Her other hand pinched his opposite nipple tighter, now with her middle finger and thumb, so she could tickle and beat the nub with her index finger.

His jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe this. Pre-orgasm tingling shot through his nipples, fluttered in his abdomen, made his hips buck uncontrollably like a puppet. Underneath fluttering eyelids, his eyes rolled upwards and lost their color. His palms were drained of color as they clenched the bars.

"Mmhmmm..." she breathed. She let go of his nipples. Her mouth puckered above one of them and let a glob of spit gradually trail down, until it plopped into his nipple. She watched it sit on his nipple, engrossing it in a wave of pleasure. His breath quickened in desperation, and it drove him completely insane being able to do absolutely nothing about it.

"You poor thing, you..." Harley's hand delicately stroked through his groin hair. She laughed as he bucked his hips, attempting to feel her hand on his cock. The heat from her skin radiated to his shaft and any tiny, miniscule touch to his cock would take the edge off. Harley would hush him, making him moan more, and pet lighter the more he moaned.

She truly did feel bad, aside from her sadism. She'd give him something more. Her hand caressed around his groin, before gripping his balls. Fingernails tussling through the wiry hair, fingers twiddling along the folds of the thin skin. She'd massage and stop if he started to moan. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't catching on to the pattern and he was only depriving himself.

The ring and his scarred shaft skin were growing so splittingly tight. He was throbbing so hard that it'd twitch, and just barely reach her hand. His deep pink head boiled over in tingles and precum. The pale pink skin on his shaft was drawn tighter than a drum, and the only reason it existed right now was to be beat. It's definitely the most stiff he's ever been; his cock swelling almost an inch longer and a centimeter wider than what he thought was full potential, even larger and angrier than when he got his first blowjob or motorboat. As much as he disliked Harley and hated being here, he actually couldn't recall the last time he's felt this orgasmic, or this horny. Especially as much as he disliked Harley, he really fucking needed to feel her. Anything, anything at all that'd let him finally come.

"Hmm..." Harley noticed his nipple was almost dry. "Look what we have here." She gave it a flick. "Gee, I bet you wish this was your cock.."

His eyes crossed. Hearing that made him want to thrash around in angst, though all he could do was squeeze the bars until his knuckles cracked.

She bobbed her head side to side. "Do doodoo doo do..." It made him grimace to see her treat this like a game, as if the term 'unethical' didn't exist. Barry to not be too angry though, because it'd only make him more horny.

Another drop of spit, on his other nipple. Her tongue began flicking the hard bud. Sloshing the spit around, slobbering all over it. Alternating between light brushes, to hard prodding, to swirling her wet tongue all over. Delicately pressing her teeth into the tip, around the sides. Locking her lips over his whole areola and slowly sucking - a few times holding onto the suck and letting him squirm around as the blood swarmed in his nipple.

Barry couldn't believe at all. "Mmm...nnn..." He couldn't believe he was muttering through the gag for her. But it had to happen. He had to beg her.

Her mouth let go of his nipple. "Hmm?"

"Mmmy... pease..."

Harley could understand him. However, she wouldn't let him have it this easy. With a hand to her ear, she asked, "Did you say something?"

"Mmmyy..."

She shrugged comically. "Eh, guess I'm hearing things." Turning to his belly, she trailed a long line of spit down towards his pubic hair. Slobber hit down his belly and v-line, accumulating in his mound of hair, mere centimeters from his shaft.

"MMMM," he cursed through the leather. 

"Oh... Puddin', d'ya say something?! 

The gag seemed to pull tighter and tighter. "MmmMMMYYY!"

"Sorry, what was that?"

His eyes closed. He sunk into the leather, trying to not completely lose his shit.


	6. (breastfeeding) Day One, pt 6

"Oh, baby..."

Barry opened his eyes. He gasped. Harley's hands were slowly pulling her blouse down, showing more and more of her tit. After her nipple was fully exposed, her tit bounced out.

He turned his head to ignore her. Though he'd find his eyes drifting back over to her chest. Her tit was huge, engorged, even larger than he'd imagined. Definitely bigger than a C, but it couldn't have been a D. Was it even possible to be bigger than a D-cup?

He cursed himself for looking. He couldn't help himself. The nipple was engorged and perky, a pinkish plum color, a little delicious actually. Her pale areola was so puffy and it looked softer than anything.

She reached to unbuckle his arm. But on one condition. "You gotta return the favor. Can't touch nothing else."

Barry glanced at his massive pressing cock. His mouth fell open and the color left his entire body. With no argument, he knew it wasn't worth it to rush his hand down there. It'd feel great to be untied but he wasn't sure if he could control the urge.

Her tit brushed all over his face. The nipple was wet, and it slathered juices in his eyebrow and down his cheek. His hand started sliding down his chest and belly, inching for his cock. "Mmm... Fuck."

"No, no, no." She snatched his hand. "I thought I said to not touch."

His face scrunched in fear, tight enough to spread her juices into his eye. He knew it wasn't worth it. One eye peeked through its lashes, to make sure the cat o' nine tails stayed on the floor. And back at the hand she was clenching onto, to make sure it'd still be there. He groaned into the gag for mercy.

"No, no," Harls said, "I understand." She was mockingly correcting his behavior. Though she couldn't help but laugh at how silly his fear was, and how much it turned her on to see that he could submit to her despite already being controlled.

His eyes slowly widened, then shot open when he felt her breast in his hand. He cupped the side of her engorged tit. Barry would usually have modesty and shame, but now his cock was probably the only body part with proper blood right now, and spikes of hormones flooded every vessel and capillary. With fuzzy vision and a mushy brain, all he knew to do was to play with her huge tit. He bounced it, moaning at the way she moaned in delight. He massaged at the tender fat, and padded his thumb over her sore, dripping nipple. His mouth watered all over the gag, and he grunted with greed. Even if he had two hands, it wouldn't be enough to worship her huge tit.

"Oh, you filthy boy." She released the gag from his mouth. "Does baby want Momma's milk?"

He grunted. The harder his thumb toyed with her nipple, the more it swelled. Thin but luscious milk dripped into his hand and he could smell the sweetness from what felt like miles away. He wished he could fit her entire breast into his mouth, because nothing else mattered.

His open drooling mouth and orgasmic eyes begged her to not tease him with this.

She leaned her tit to his face. She brushed the soft skin to his lips. Barry was blushing and trembling as a cold sweat washed over him. He desperately kissed around, trying to get to her nipple.

Harley mocked his attempts with, "I thought you were hungry... But apparently not."

He smooched around faster. His hand clenching at her tit to make sure she couldn't take it away.

Barry's never done this before. Having a large breast in his face alone would have made him explode instantly. Her areola was big enough for him to clasp his entire mouth over - if not bigger. The nipple was huge when he prodded it around with his tongue. Stiff but velvety, pulsing very subtly between the roof of his mouth and tongue. The vacuum of his mouth elicited a heart-throbbing moan from her. Barry instinctively started sucking. The savory taste of her soft pink skin made his hand too weak to squeeze.

Her milk began to fill his tight mouth. If his brain wasn't so fuzzy, he'd realize that he could probably never eat anything again. It wasn't only arousing, but it was so satisfying, and fulfilling. For such an evil sexy woman, he could feel the nutritious, strengthening, gentle love that was brewed just for him. There was nothing to see or think or do, just feel the warmth. Taste her sweet slickness in his throat.

She gasped. His suction pulled his mouth tighter and tighter around her.

His neck twitched under the collar. He'd swallowed her.

He moaned. A shudder ran from his throat to his balls. Precum poured out of his cock, and his urethra throbbed. "Mmm... mmmff..." He lightly bit down on her nipple.

"Ahhhhh..." Her own vision got stars for a moment. One hand pressed to his sucking cheek, the other resting on his hand. As he relatched and began sucking harder, his tongue pulsed on her nipple. The flesh of his mouth was warm and slimy and pulsing on her areola. His teeth mildly grinded with each suck, though the closed in area only made things feel extra tight.

He moaned. It vibrated her entire breast. It was insanely tender and sensitive. Her own moans were basically mutters, or less. Being almost as sensitive as her clit, her nipple tensed orgasmically with each suckle. The milk being released from her aching ducts wasn't remotely fathomable; was even better than a good cum after hours of tie tease. And to witness him enjoying it and submitting to it was enough to send her into a small orgasm.

Barry's mouth started long, hearty sucks instead of short suckles. Harley would murmur at the schlicking noises his suctioning made. She was moaning and murmuring more and more now, while waves of blankness ran over her face. She washed over with a flustered whiteness, except for her eyes, which were filthy and ready to melt. When he automatically squeezed her tit, she gasped, "Oh, fuck... Mommy's coming a lil."

"Mmmmnnn..." he grunted into her, sending a vibration through her nipple and ducts.

Light yet steady pulses ran in her pussy. The orgasm was mild, and it was coming on slowly. She needed a toy. She pulled his hand down, contorting his arm to stroke down her belly.

"Nnnghh..." he grunted.

She toyed her clothed vulva with his hand. Gently petting the lace, pulling it along her soft bare cunt. "Mmm, baby."

"Nnnnngh..."

She pressed his palm into her pubic bone. His fingers gliding along the juicy slit, his palm kneaded her clit closer to climax.

Harley did not deserve this. She didn't warrant any of this. But he was so painfully aroused, and she was about to cum right there with his hand on her cunt. The lace was absolutely soaked. Her slit was puffy, pumping with blood. He could feel the orgasm building up and circulating in her vulva. She was lightly bucking her hips, and was a little disoriented. Without a thought, he slid a finger past the lace to pet her bare skin. He rubbed around her slit, played with her pink folds. Her juices clogged up his fingernail and coated his finger. The juices were hot and sticky and just as tight as her folds. Her wetness ran down his other fingers and flushed out the lace so much he could smell her. It was so wet, his fingertip slipped right down onto her clit. His eyes widened.

Harley chuckled. "Good boy... Go ahead."

Her clit throbbed against his finger. He froze.


	7. Survey

I just updated with a new chapter, in case you got a double notification from this. Due to emails and a comment i've received, I'm here to tip you off and ask you how you guys feel about this so far. 

It is only day one. There are many more events to come. In the distant future, I plan to add a dom. Enlist another villain or brainwashed hero to help Harley. If things go well, I would also like to add another pet. But... whom? Opinions would be nice to keep the quality of this story going. Thanks xx


	8. (muzzle, scolding) D1, p7

"Since ya gave Mommy something," Harley moaned, "I guess baby can get something..."

His eyes widened as her hand slowly drifted to his groin. Barry decided he needed to show his appreciation. Through the gag, he sincerely pressed on with "thank you"s and "yes, Mommy, yes please"s.

Her fingers trailed through his pubic hair. They gently wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing a huge moan from his throat.

Suddenly, an alarm began beeping from the corner of the room. And Harley gasped comically. "Oh my, I guess it's time for your evening walk."

He groaned in disbelief when her hand moved away. He was actually pretty upset, mildly betrayed, that she'd do this to him. It was almost as if she did it on purpose and was a master at time management. His eyes followed as she worked his tingly feet free from the leather. Not being able to feel his sleeping feet was making the throbbing of his cock even more apparent. It raged at full mast, begging silently yet persistently.

He moaned.

Harley started undoing his gag. Cooing mockingly in a baby voice. "Mommy's got something even better than that silly gag."

Now that his mouth was free, he had a dying urge to beg her to grab his cock again. He'd force himself to resist, because no amount of begging would change anything, and it'd only give her the satisfaction of knowing how weak he was.

Barry's gut went weak when something hard pressed his jaw. His chin was forced up, his teeth ground shut as tight they'd go. Instantly the bottom of his face started to sweat and the skin of his cheeks and jaw was pulled tight. A wire strap coated in leather was braced around his neck, and another snapped above his ears. Below one ear, metal pressed against his bone until a huge lock clicked shut.

The fear and curiosity were too strong for him to realize how suffocated he was. His mouth and entire jaw were locked in, caged, restrained, sealed. There was only enough space for his lips to slightly protrude from his face, but not completely. The odor of rubber and leather was now his air supply - and, really, there wasn't enough room to fully inhale it. If he breathed in fear, it'd come out as panting or huffing.

There was a camera in her hands. The flash shot out, right before a Polaroid did. There his nude, cold, whore body was. Shaking in disgust. His breathless, unsettled face hidden behind a huge muzzle. The muzzle had old cum oozing out of it, easily precum collected from him, yet also easily someone else's.

"Baby's first muzz!" She hugged the Polaroid with a sigh. "And he's such an adorable puddin'cake in it."

A tear dribbled from him. It was salty on his skin, slowly seeping into his muzzle.

Harley cheered, "C'mere, puddin'!" Her arms scooped him and pulled him.

His face met the floor. His sore shoulder and face stayed down in defeat, while he questioned whether or not to get onto his hands and knees. He found her choosing for him, and she tugged him up by his leash.

It was obvious that she was going to lead. The leash was wrapped around her hand, drawn tightly enough that he couldn't even move his head without breaking the two-foot limit.

Barry gulped. The room was big, though not big enough to drag a man around like a puppy or horse. He was surprised that his initial thought hadn't been about where this "walk" would take place. Now he needed to know.

First destination would be towards the middle of the room. She led him over to the whip, so her empty hand could pick it up.

His eyes widened. She wasn't afraid to use it, and she actually enjoyed it. The only thing he could do was keep her from needing to crack him with it. Without a thought, his hands and knees hurried towards the door, beyond obedience.

She tightened her grip on the leash, slowly gagging him and pulling him. His knees gave out, his hands skidding on the floor until he found himself back at her side. Her finger scolded him sharply. He fell back into a frog position with fearful obedience. His head bowed, tired from the collar and overwhelmed with the intensity of her finger.

"Now what do ya think you're doing?" She gave him a tighter tug. "You're spose to stay next to Mommy!"

He flinched. A groan trailed from him, and sounded like a whine as it resonated in the muzzle.

Harley's scolding finger jabbed his head. "No, don't give Mommy none of that whining shit."

His sigh resembled another whine, which warranted a smack. His back arched, making his collar and leash buckle jingle.

"Hey, I said no whinin'!"

As a silent apology, he got up onto his hands again. Head still pouting in fear, but back and butt properly elevated. He stood quietly right next to her feet in compliance. Waiting.

The whip was brushed along his ears when her hand scruffed his hair. She patted aggressively, pushing his head down even further to remind him how small he was. "Good boy!"


	9. [scat] Day One, Part 8

"C'mon, Poopy. Let's go potty."

The leather was so tight, it made ivory lines on his face and every movement was slowly forming blisters. Even if he wanted to sigh in defiance, his face was too tired to breathe heavily enough.

He hid his teary eyes from her line of view. What kind of name was "poop"? It was obviously an insult and something she found cute. But he couldn't help but think, did she even remember his real name? The name he was born with, his citizen identity?

No. He couldn't think this things. Barry was already miserable and even severely physically injured. It didn't seem as if things could get worse and he wouldn't let himself test that.

The door opened. His leash was tugged as an instruction to follow her out of the room.

His knees grinding on the cracked tile, the bones of his hands pressing into cold lumps and dents. The dried urine and sweat was like fire when his skin was stretched with each step. As Barry was lagging at Harley's feet.

Harley wrapped his leash firmer around her hand, tugging him closer to her. He complied, because he really had no choice.

The hallway ahead was long and broad, with at least two turns. The floor reeked like feces, and some brown stains served evident. Handprints and brown smeared on the doors. And especially the pile of mashed stool in the middle of the hallway, still wet and soft, and so warm that he could feel it on his face. It made Barry want to break down crying right then and there. Out of everything he's been through, for some reason, this was too much too soon. Possibly because it all became undeniably real and tangible once they left that room.

And that's what he did. He began crying. His breaths rattled around inside his muzzle. Tears seeped inside his blisters, making the leather cold and sticky. His collar buckle and muzzle lock jingling around, begging for mercy.

It's like Harley couldn't hear the hysterical sobbing due to the illusion from the muzzle. "Let's find us a spot."

Barry tried to not look at the fresh shit because it would only make things worse. It was becoming increasingly difficult when he counted more fresh piles scattered everywhere. His back running cold, his nipples frozen solid, he wasn't sure whether he should cower or attempt to flee.

"Here's a good poop spot!" Harl chimed, tugging his leash towards a dry puddle of urine. Somewhere with no feces, except some dried smear, so his feet wouldn't get all filthy. "Oh geez, people really need to clean up after themselves."

His eyes widened. Then closed in relief when she pulled a plastic bag from her pocket. For a moment, he was struggling to accept the mere idea of what it would be like to eat his poop. 

She chained the other end of his leash to a hook on the wall. Removing his butt plug, she instructed him to stay and go potty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for next chapter. In comes a baby girl...


	10. [Barry meets baby Kara] D1, p9

"You was supposed to go potty," Harley groaned as she forced the butt plug back into his clenching asshole. She untied his leash from the wall and wrapped it around her hand. "Sigh, guess we'll try again tomorrow."

Barry kept silent under the muzzle. He and she both knew he wouldn't go tomorrow either.

With the leash pulled tightly, he couldn't even turn his head away from her. His knees and hands were hovered from the ground when she pulled him through the puddles of piss and shit on the floor.

"C'moooonn," yelled Harley, "It's almost bedtime. Baby's gotta go to sleep."

He sighed. He was actually relieved. Looking forward to being shoved into the cage. With the pee-soaked newspapers, the expectation to play with toys and bones that would inevitably shatter his teeth, the hot darkness that was locked metal covered with a blanket. Anything that would keep him away from her, and out of this scat hall. As far as he knew, there wasn't anything new waiting. He's seen it all, enough for a lifetime of hysterical laughter and therapy circle storytelling. The cage and bedtime didn't seem all that bad.

She would lead the way and he'd attempt to comply. Clenching his eyes only made the smell worse and forced the tears to build up in his burning eyes.

They stopped. "Stay," she commanded.

The waft of wet pussy took over the smell. Barry's eyes fluttered open to find Harley standing in front of him, with him between her legs. He struggled to focus on her legs, the floor, virtually anything else. The ring was making his cock ache and this was going to do no good.

"You sit. Sit."

He lowered onto his butt. He prayed she wouldn't have him like this for long. Between leaning on his hands to take pressure off the butt plug and keeping his face away from her g-string ass crack, plus the force of the leash, he was scared to collapse and disobey like a bad boy.

In what seemed like forever, she pulled a keyring out and found the right key. She pushed a hand into his head, smacking his face with keys when she scruffed his hair. "Gwood bwoy."

Harley opened the door and Barry bolted into the room. He'd go in the corner where the kennel was, in case he'd have to hurry into it. He wouldn't turn around to look back.

She laughed. "Oh alright. Ten minutes to play." She started towards the other side of the room. "But ya muzzle gotta stay on so ya don't keep the baby up."

He would have to look back now. Baby? What baby? This got his head racing and heart thinking. Were they not alone this entire day? Did she just kidnap somebody new, or have they been listening to this entire ordeal?

Barry crawled over, following Harley from behind. He had a weird urge, almost innate, to start using his nose to scope out the situation.

Who? What?

Harley's hand reached back to shove his nose and muzzle away. "SSHH."

Where his tease table had once been was now an adorable scene. A little television with a warped image, playing a cartoon from his childhood. Facing it was a large magenta seat - one of the five point harness special needs ones he's seen during a couple investigations. A head peering out the top, ashy blonde pigtails thrashing as she pouted.

"Puppy, shoo!" Harley groaned. "I gotta give baby medicine and you're gonna leave me alone."

The girl in the seat was around his age. In fact, he was sure that he'd met her somewhere before. Only if she could speak instead of protesting through a pacifier that was clipped around her head.

Harley didn't hold back when threatening the girl, despite the girl's placed role of an innocent child. Barry wasn't sure what it meant, but it could've easily been near-death for the girl. Things about using red on the girl, or "silver" if it came down to it, if the crying didn't stop.

By the looks of it, she was starting to calm down. Into a drugged trance that he's come to know all too well. Her hands clenched the top of the seat and reached around for - she wasn't sure what, and her arm was splotted with needle marks similar to his.

Harley crouched down next to her seat. Shoving a big pink hippopotamus in her face. Squeaking a feathered cat toy against her cheek.

The girl knew Barry was there. A mist of blue showed through the red when she looked back at him. Super girl Kara. Kara Danvers.

What was she doing here? What business did Harley have with her? Business with him, he could sort of understand. But Kara hasn't done anything wrong, has actually done all the right she can and definitely has nothing to give to a woman like Quinn.

"As a matter a'fact," Harley said, dropping the toys to pat her knees. "C'mere, pup."

He didn't know what to expect to happen. How much worse it could get. Slowly approaching the chair.

Kara's tutu poured out the side of the seat. Frilly, humiliatingly and exhaustingly pink. Her pigtails draped over the word "Mommy's" on her shirt, while sparkly pink "Little Girl" was fitted over her thin frame. The shirt was almost too small, showing the curve of her belly, but it must've been part of the aesthetic. To match the sparkly leather accessory collar around her neck, buckled together by a metal heart in the middle. And to go with her socks, their sparkling pink stripes and frilly ankles, which admittedly were cute albeit unnecessary.

Her teeth ground on the pacifier teat. She was horrified to be seen like this, and terrified by the leather cage that locked Barry's jaw shut, and especially curious about Harley's incessant smiling. She'd soaked her diaper in fear and defiance, and it was beginning to burn the silky tissue of her vulva, but she'd be alright doing it again if it got her out of the chair and got Harley to stop letting Barry stare in confusion.


	11. D2, P1 [ mild clit torture and emotional abuse]

Barry's eyes opened to find that he was in the same spot he passed out in. But soaked in more piss and some shit that'd leaked through the butt plug, and the newspaper was sticking to his soiled feet.

He just barely remembered going to sleep, let alone crawling into the cage. A huge sudden ache waved through his bones and he winced. He couldn't remember where some of the pain came from, but thinking about what he did recall made the physical pain feel like nothing. He wouldn't admit that another hit of the medicine wouldn't be too bad at the moment.

Kara squirming, her hands were clenching on the seat, fingernails making imprints. Her tired eyes thick with tears, fluttering, being forced to stay awake.

He could feel for her.

She was desperate to fall asleep - or do anything besides for failing to break free - to escape this nightmare. The medicine swarming through her veins was turning her screams and moans into puppy whimpers. It was making her horny. Every squirm rubbed her crinkly diaper against her wet pussy, pressing her lips together with smooches. Juice was building up on the bumps of her freshly shaven lips and cunt flaps.

There was no denying. His cock pulsing like a ticking bomb ready to explode. He couldn't deny the stiffening pain and the dripping down his thigh. Every schlick and moan from her was making his blood slam harder and harder. Making the ring tighter and tighter on his shaft.

After a while of staring, he noticed a small bulge in her diaper. It was brushing against the padding as it flicked and pulsed. She was muttering in lustful pain as her clit was being engorged with blood, and it had grown to the size of her pinky toe. Pre-pumped beyond its sensitivity capacity. And it was rubbing itself raw in her sticky diaper.

The need to rescue her sent a tingle through his balls. Probably because his medicated mind knew that he wouldn't be able to fulfill it. If he ever were to break free from the cage without Harley's discipline, his humanity would shatter and he would shove his cock so far into the vulnerable girl's asshole that her clenching tissue would leak blood. The fraction of sanity left within him was not enough to keep his eyes off of horny, demented Kara. The erection sticking to the blanket of the kennel was impossible to deny, and made it impossible to deny how horny this was making him.

Her arms tensed and her chest and belly grew tighter, with the possibility that tensing up would trigger her super strength. In reality it's tightened her pelvic and Kegel muscles, giving her the sinful and painful urge to come. With feet curling, leg jerking, beautiful red face scrunched, it was evident that her entire body was stuck in a pre-orgasm stage. The moment right before tension turns to bliss, everything is relieved, and the pain becomes worth it. Before her entire pelvis seems to swirl around her clit and shoot itself into space. The fact that Harley was allowing her clit to get so big and swollen and desperate, it was obvious Kara would not get what she wanted, and this pre-climax would last forever as far as she knew.

Her eyes mustered enough strength to look at Barry. She didn't even care what he was seeing because there was nothing he didn't know. Everyone here knew that this was happening, and that she was bathing in unbearable and sinful pleasure, and that she was not going to come.

You, too?

Yes.

Together, Barry and she, here in this hell. But for what? Rendered useless besides for the ability to be used.

Harley appeared when Kara's wailing had become too loud. "What's wrong, baby?" She glanced had Barry to find him staring. "Is bad ol" puppy scaring you?"

Barry's eyes widened. His hands and knees were glued down with come and pee and sweat, and he wasn't able to move backwards before she made her way to the cage.

Her boot came flying towards the cage door, hitting the bars into his nose. "HEY!"

He cowered, looking up with only his eyes. Emulating a sitting position in obedience.

She kicked the cage again. "Hey, you!"

A cold tear streamed down Kara's burning face. The little bit of emotion that she could feel through the agony and pain was now flooded with guilt. Why couldn't she have just been quiet, instead of acting out dramatically and selfishly, causing Harley to come in and treat Barry like shit?

A small whip protruded from Harley's boot and Kara couldn't imagine the pain it could inflict as she watched the leather tassels smack each other. That's when she noticed a stick attached to Harley's belt, with a strip of leather at the end that was hitting her boot when she stepped back. A riding crop.

Salty tears tacked her eyes shut. She was convinced she hasn't seen the worst. She couldn't bear to watch what could happen to Barry next, or to see anything that could make her feel even more vulnerable, especially since she still had a month to go. That is, if Harley was truthful when she said it was going to be only 30 days.

And now Barry was convinced he hadn't seen or experienced the worst. He could empathize with Kara, but no matter how deeply he looked into her eyes he could not see just how much she has been through. Who knows what she has already seen and what she was trying to avoid by closing her eyes. Her clitoris was burning, searing, tightening, callusing, pressurized, probably permanently corrupted. The diaper rash was likely starting to make her bleed and would scar her gentle skin. And, as her eyes said, it's only been a day or so.

Harley cried out dramatically, "It's supposed to be a happy day with the new baby. Don't you go ruining it for me!"

Barry cowered further in his sitting position. His pet ears crumpled against the bars when he lowered his head to show his jingling collar. Truce.

With a possibility that Harley was looking at Kara, Kara also submitted a truce. Her head bowed towards her shoulder, pulling her collar tight. Digging the heart clip into the bone of her neck. If the pain destroying her clit wasn't so heavy, the digging of her collar would be making her wince. Her lip was too tired from the crying to hold itself up, it slouched in a pout and lustful drool flowed like a river into the skin tight crevices of her collar.

"Yeah," Harley said, pulling the whip from her boot and throwing it in front of the kennel. "you'd best control yourself."

His eyes followed the whip. Along with it on the floor, was a Polaroid. Another goddamn Polaroid. The whip was no longer a searing, bloody pain. The red splotches on the black and white picture were concealing Iris' face, but weren't enough to hide the bags on her tortured eyes. The silent cries for mercy stained her handkerchief gag in the places where teeth seem to be missing. Barry welled up in tears, his body shooting into the back of his cage to crouch and s hake hopelessly. His mitten hands raced to his eyes, trying to hide how much it made his erection twitch to witness that juicy torture, and to know that he was being tortured with the picture. He couldn't deny these feelings of arousal, no matter how much he hated seeing his woman like this, and no matter how much he hated to enjoy seeing his woman like this.

For once, Kara was grateful to not have her powers. She couldn't imagine being able to see what the photograph contained; watching Barry through normal human vision was plenty to make her scream.


End file.
